Agents of the Past and Present
by JadeVictoriaDH
Summary: Agent Coulson receives a assignment from Director Fury. The team must rescue a prisoner from Afghanistan. When they find the prisoner they are all in for a surprise. What will happen when agents from the past and present are reveled, along with a very big secret? Find out in Agents of the Past and Present.
1. Prologue

**Prologue _(Fixed)_**

Marina had been working at S.H.I.E.L.D for about a year now. She is 22 years old, and as far as level 6s knew she was a nobody with a level 6 clearance level. The truth was, she was the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D's daughter. Marina had a level 10 clearance level just like her father, although she worked as a level 7 desk assistant.

Her father, Abaddon Goodwell had always said, 'to rule the world you have to start small.' At least that's what he told his co-workers. What they didn't know was that he never started out small.

You see, Marina Goodwell has powers beyond imagining. She can control anything and everything, and her father used that to become the president of S.H.I.E.L.D. All Abaddon wanted was power, the blood-thirsty tyrant would stop at nothing to get what he wanted…

One day, many years ago, Marina was working at her desk when she heard her boss, also her father, yelling. Marina's curiosity got the best of her and she leaned on the oak wood door to listen. She could just make out what he was saying.

He sounded drunk, Marina didn't hear anyone else, so she entered. All Marina could do was stare at her father, he looked furious.

"What are you doing in here girl!" He placed his glass of vodka on his desk and looked at his daughter with hatred.

"I am sorry father. You have a meeting in five minutes, I thought you should get ready."

"Don't tell me what to do you waste of life! Now make me sober quickly!"

"Yes sir." Marina snapped her fingers, her eyes turned a shade of light purple then back to their original hazel. Marina winced at the slight pain as her powers took the alcohol from his blood and made it disappear without a trace. Her father once again was sober, he stepped closer to his only child a smirk on his face.

"Thank you my dear. I hope that didn't hurt you to bad, although I hope this does." Without a second thought he swung his arm back and smacked Marina across the cheek. She grabbed her face in pain, this was not the first time he had hurt her. The more power she used, the more pain Marina felt. Which made her evil father very happy.

"Now get out!" His voice rang throughout the office as he threw a stack of papers off his desk at Marina.

"Y-yes sir" Marina ran out the door and down the hall, her crystal tears streaming down her face.

She ran down the empty corridor, leaving the stacks of papers he had thrown at her on her desk. No one had seen her slip silently away from her desk area. Marina continued to whisk herself down the hallway, her destination growing closer. Once in sight, she began to quicken her pace.

Her intended destination was an abandoned janitor's closet that was just a two minute walk from her father's office. Less than half of that if she ran, and most of the time she did. It wasn't the first time she had been to the tiny room either, she considered it as her safe haven from all of the stress her father was constantly pressing down on her. Although it was small, it was usually empty. The tile floor was spotless except for a few chemical stains trapped under the glossy floor wax. As for the walls, they had been redone at least twice. At one point there were tiled too, but now they were covered in metal panels. It was completely sound proof, so if she were to cry no one would hear. Except today she was too angry with herself to cry.

Once inside, she shut the door, but not entirely, and sat on the cool floor. The closet wasn't cramped, at least two people could fit comfortably inside. Marina curled up in a ball in the far corner, furious with herself for letting him treat her like he did, but it was probably better that it was her and not someone else.

There was only one way to calm herself down, and that was to sing. One song instantly came to mind, 'Somebody to Love.' There was no denying that she knew the song word for word by heart, sp she quietly began to sing to herself.

Across the hallway was an office filled with cubicles for the level 7 field agents, most of them were either out on some sort of mission or on a lunch break. But there was one agent that was still looking over field reports. Then something suddenly caught his attention, he could distinctly hear someone singing. He stood up for a moment and scanned the cubicles, but they were empty. After a moment he sat down, but the singing continued. This time, when he stood up, he began to focus on where it might be coming from, eventually finding himself looking towards the hallway at a slightly cracked door. Slowly, he began approaching the door.

Marina finished her song and felt much better. She knew that eventually someone would notice her absence and began to get up and leave, when she opened the door she came face to face with a man.

"I loved your singing." Marina jumped, alarmed that she had not sensed this stranger was close by. The man was rather handsome and he had a kind face, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were something that would remain in her mind forever. His intimidating eyes were as blue as the Caribbean Sea, but his smile... His smile made her heart skip a beat.

After a long pause he finally spoke, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Your singing is quite beautiful." Marina didn't say a word.

"It was you singing, right?" he asked with a bit of a nervous tone.

"Yes," she replied shakily.

"Oh thank goodness. Agent Coulson," he introduced himself and stuck his hand out to her.

She shook his hand firmly, "Goodwell. Marina Goodwell."

A year was all it took for Marina and Phil to fall in love. One day he finally asked her to marry him and she said yes! Later, in the afternoon, they snuck off to be married in secret. Marina's father never would have allowed her to be married, he never liked Agent Phil Coulson.

One day Agent Coulson confronted Abaddon Goodwell about how he treated his daughter, but he got an angry response. Abaddon and Phil fought and the incident almost got Coulson fired. That same day was the day that Phil and Marina were to be wed. Abaddon had followed them and saw the wedding, after that, he was never seen again and Marina assumed his position.

* * *

**How did you like it?! (: I write this with Loz98. Should we write more? Go to YouTube and look up 'Agents of the Past and Present' for the commercial for this book(: Please review!(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 _(Fixed)_  
**

CRASH! A lamp shattered on the floor and Coulson was pinned to the ground. He grunted in pain as a pair of combat boots were pressed between his shoulder blades. Coulson cried out in pain as the boot was pressed harder into his back.

"Where is she?!" The man screamed as he pressed harder on Coulsons back.

"Ahhhh! I... will... never... tell you…" Coulson got out between breaths, pain branching all over his body, a gun barrel clicking into place above him.

"You will tell me where she is or you will die. Or you can tell me, and when I find her I won't kill her too! The choice is yours Agent Coulson, the choice is yours." The man began to laugh maniacally.

Coulson awoke, attempting to steady himself as he sat up in his bed. Coulson was breathing heavily, he tried to calm down but to no avail. Agent Coulson had never thought these memories would come back to light, he had tried so hard to forget the past, but he could never forget…

He was in love once, she was the daughter of a tyrant, but she was so kind and loving. Coulson looked around his room, trying to push those thoughts back into the deep recesses of his mind where they belonged.

When he finally calmed down, he decided to get out of bed and get to work. Putting on his regular suit and tie, he made his way out the door, still thinking of the woman he loved so long ago...

Agent Coulson, still a little flustered from his dream, sauntered lazily into the mission room. The team, or as Skye, Simmons and Fitz liked to call it 'Mission Control' was gathered around the central table, awaiting the meeting with Agent Hill.

Coulson entered the small room through the glass door, hoping no one would notice how he looked. Coulson could tell by the concerned looks on their faces, that Skye, Ward and Agent May all noticed that he looked a bit out of it today. Wanting to break the awkward silence Skye finally spoke.

"What happened to you?" Agent May and Ward both gave her a death stare, and that said it all.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. I just had some trouble sleeping last night that's all." Agent Coulson, not wanting his white lie to be found out, gave a small smile. Melinda looked at Coulson with a knowing glare, he quickly looked away, not wanting to face the problem head-on.

"Okay. Whatever you say AC." Coulson looked at Skye with an eyebrow raised at her sarcastic tone. Skye opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sharp beeping noise.

"Alright let's see what our assignment is this time." Ward hit the pad on the table to answer the video call. What they saw was truly a surprise, instead of Agent Hill on the line Director Fury's face illuminated the screen.

"Director Fury, we were not expecting you, is Agent Hill alright?" Coulson was now utterly confused, as was the rest of his team.

"No, Agent Hill is fine. I will be giving you and your team this mission today, is that going to be a problem Agent Coulson?" The Director raised an eyebrow in intimidating suspicion.

"No, not at all Director. Please continue."

"Thank you. Now, last night we received a nuclear signal from our infrared satellite hovering over Afghanistan. We need you to go in, disable the bomb, and destroy the facility." As he spoke, the plans for the mission came up on the table screen.

"Agent Coulson, we picked up another source of power in the compound. There is a prisoner in the back of the compound. It's giving off immense power." Fury gave Agent Coulson a look only he would understand the true meaning.

Coulson knew what was giving off that much power, he had seen it before…

"We will bring the prisoner aboard and escort them to the Hub."

"Alright, you know what to do, I expect to hear back from you soon. Get to work!" The image on the screen went dark and the team began to discuss the task at hand.

"Um, one question." Skye raised her hand from the opposite side of the table.

"Yes, Skye?" Ward answered.

"It's about this unknown power source. I think Fury knew more about this person then he's telling us."

"Skye, Director Fury has his secrets, if this power source was a special threat,and he knew about it, he would tell us." Agent May gave Skye a narrow glance, warning her that she wouldn't ask any more questions about the subject.

As the mission planning was complete, Agent Coulson made his way to his office. As he sat at his desk he kept thinking about the power source. Could it really be her? Still deep in thought he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." His voice wavered. The wooden door opened and Agent Melinda May walked in, seating herself in the car in front of him.

"Agent May, what can I do for you?"

"Was it the dreams of her again? You only look this worried after you think of what happened that day."

For a moment he didn't say anything. "Yes… I think she could be the power source we've been sent to find." He placed his hands on his desk and tried his best to stay calm.

"Coulson you and I both know she's dead…" May got out of the car, and began to exit the room, "Don't get your hopes up." With that she continued to approach the door. Just as she reached it Agent Coulson spoke.

"I can only hope May. She was everything to me…"

"I know…" May closed the door between them and Coulson was left alone with his thoughts.

Back in the lab, Simmons and Fitz were working on a new project, something about the adiabatic system (A system that neither gains or loses heat). While Skye was at her desk, she couldn't help but try and figure out what was wrong with Coulson today, as long as Skye had been on the team she had never seen him like that.

"No, Fitz don't... Well, now we will have to start over, you were supposed to put that vial in last!" There beaker of liquid was bubbling uncontrollably as Gemma poured a green liquid into the glass. The brownish substance stopped bubbling.

"Ah that's better." Gemma gave Fitz a reassuring smile.

"Do you know what's wrong with AC today?" Simmons and Fitz looked at Skye with inquiring expressions, unsure who "AC" was.

"Agent Coulson, guys! He was acting real strange earlier."

"Ohhh." They said in unison. "I'm not sure why Agent Coulson was acting strange. Why are you asking us? Why don't you go ask him." Fitz suggested nonchalantly as he walked across the room to a cupboard to grab some more samples.

"Right, what do I say? 'Hi Agent Coulson I was just wondering what was bothering you today?' And he will just answer me?" Skye looked at Fitz, using sarcastic tone.

"It's worth a try Skye." Simmons was now in her own world pouring different liquids into the beaker once more, so Skye decided to go give it a try.

Back in Coulson's office, the Agent had his hands over his mouth in deep thought. If it is her… But what if isn't… no I have to have hope that she's still alive. He turned his car around and looked at the wall behind him. He ran his fingers along the wooden edge of the shelf until he found the secret button and clicked it once, the wall then opened to reveal a small compartment with a velvet box in the center. He smiled at the thought of his love, a knock sounding on the door once more. Startled, he hit the button to close the compartment and swiveled around to look at the door.

"Come in." Coulson admitted. Skye walked in the room, she had only been in there a few times, but had always been amazed at Coulson's collection.

"Please, sit down. What can I do for you, Skye?" He asked, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"I was wondering why you looked so out of it this morning."

"I told you, I was not able to sleep very well last night."

"Oh come on AC, I know that can't be the only reason." Skye raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Don't call me that. If you have to know, it was a personal matter."

"Oh… Was it a bad experience?" This girl will not give up! Coulson took a deep breathe, debating on what to say.

"Yes and no. We had some good times, but in the end… Well let's just say it's something I never want to happen again." Coulson looked so flustered, Skye couldn't believe he was being this honest with her.

"Was it a woman? Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"What was her name?" Skye was very hesitant about asking him her name in fear he would stop talking. Thankfully he answered, with a small grin on his face.

"Her name is Marina... I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Right… I will go then." Skye got up and left, heading toward her room.

When she entered her room, she sat down on her bed, exhausted from trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D all day. She was still trying to figure out who her parents were and she was not about to give up. I wonder what happened to them.I will have to tell everyone else about Coulson and who ever Marina was tomorrow. Deciding to leave it alone till morning, she concluded it was time to get some rest. They would be arriving in Afghanistan tomorrow and she knew she needed her sleep. The questions were still swimming though her mind as she laid down and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**How did you like it?! I do take requests if you have any ideas on what should happen in this story! Please cheek out my other story as well! (: PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 _(fixed)_  
**

As the sun came up over the clouds Skye opened her eyes. She sat up in bed, the memories of everything that had happened the day before came rushing back to her. I have to tell Fitz and Simmons about Coulson and this mystery lady! I hope they believe me those science freaks will probably just think I drank to much. Rolling her eyes Skye jumped out of bed, dressed herself and made her way down to the lab. Leo and Jemma were already in the lab working on the Night-night gun. As Skye walked in Jemma looked up from her work and smiled at her.

"Oh good morning Skye! Are you here to get more intel on that prison we are going to?" Simmons was fiddling with the pistol as she spoke. Fitz was more occupied with what Jemma was doing then Skye. He looked very nervous as Simmons tinkered with the Night-night gun.

"Jemma please be careful with that piece its very unstable." Leo grabbed the pistol away from Jemma and set it on the table ever so gently.

"Okay… But guys I have to tell you something about Coulson!"

"You talked to him? I didn't think you would really go and ask him!" Fitz looked dumbfounded at Skye. He knew Skye was much more curious than herself, but He couldn't believe she had asked Agent Coulson about his personal life. Well, on second thought maybe He could believe it.

"Well yea! But that's not the point-"

"Skye that's his personal life! Wait he told you something?" This amazing Jemma even more than the fact Skye had asked! The fact that he had told her something back was astonishing!

"Yes Jemma! He told me why he was upset yesterday! He said he had a 'Bad experience' what ever that was. He said he loved a woman named Marina!" Simmons and Fitz just stared at Skye with a blank expression. Then out of nowhere they burst out laughing! I mean at all times! Skye couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh... Skye… Coulson in love? I think he just said that so you would leave him alone." Fits was in tears from laughing so hard.

"GUYS! IT'S TRUE!"

"What's true?" Everyone turned around to see Agent Ward walking into the lab wearing his usual attire. As he walked in the room fell silent they were all still a little shaken at the incident with the Berserker staff.

"That Agent Coulson loves a woman named Marina, but they won't believe me!"

"We can run some tests on her if you want. We think she is delusional." Jemma looked at Fitz and he agreed with a small nod.

"HA! Sure Skye whatever you say. I think she is fine. Getting into other peoples business is what she does." Ward rolled his eyes and walked toward Simmons and Fitz giving them a small wink. He then picked up the night pistol in ready position. After a moment he set it back on the table.

"One gram to heavy. Sorry Fitz." Ward patted Fitz on the shoulder as he left the lab to get ready for the assault on the compound when they landed. When Grant left Agent May walked into the lab with her usual emotionless expression on her face. She looked around for a moment, as her eyes landed on Skye. She didn't say a word, she lifted one finger and motioned for Skye to follow. Simmons and Fits gave reassuring thumbs up, but Skye had a bad feeling about this. One of those gut feelings she always has before something bad happens. She never knew why she had those feelings, but she hoped it had something to do with her parents.

They made their way to private section of the plane. Past all of the living quarters and the living room. When they were at the desired location, a small corner of the plan that Skye had never seen before. Melinda gave Skye one of her famous stairs. With that Skye knew she was in big trouble, as usual. After a long pause she decided to say something before things became worse.

"They deserve to know about-"

"Don't… That is not something you need to tell everyone."

"So it is true! I knew it!"

"No, I never said it was true… Stop talking about it, or I will have to make you. We will be in Afghanistan soon, go get ready." With that May left Skye alone with her thoughts. I know May is not kidding… I better leave it alone… Or if I can hack S.H.I.E.L.D again I can learn more!

Skye started to make her way back to her room when she felt the plane start to make it's decent. She could feel the plan start to tip down, her stomach churned. You would think Skye would be use to it bye now, the fact that the bus had crash landed not to long ago didn't make anything better. She could hear May on the intercom 'We are making are decent into Afghanistan'. Remembering what Coulson had said in Mission control, Skye made her way to the hanger for instructions. As she made her way down the stairs she heard Coulson talking to the rest of the team.

"Ah Skye there you are. You will stay here and keep tabs on everything that is happening on the ground. Simmons you will stay here with Skye. Ward you and May will find and bring the prisoner back to the bus. Fitz you will disarm the bomb, don't worry I've got your back. After everyone is out Director Fury wants us to destroy the compound. Understood?"

"Yes." Everyone said in almost perfect unison.

As Agent Coulson finished talking the plane landed with a slight thud. Agent May joined them shortly after the plane had landed. Skye and Jemma went upstairs to 'mission control', while Leo grabbed his backpack of tools he would need to disarm the boom. Coulson, May and Ward grabbed their weapons, then stood in front of the hangar door. As the large iron hanger doors began to open Coulson turned to his team and gave them a thumbs up. When Ward, May and Fitz responded with a thumbs up the doors were almost fully open. No one could hear what Coulson had muttered under his breath not realizing his earpiece had just been turned on. Skye had heard Coulson say 'I'm coming' what ever that meant. Before Skye had time to think Coulson spoke.

"Let's get this done!" With that the doors opened. As the hanger door touched the ground the team began to approach the compound. The assault had started.

* * *

**What did you think?! Please review I want to know what you think! 700 VIEWS! THANK YOU!(:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Agent Coulson led the way through the woods, the midday sun beating down on everyone's backs. Making their way to the compound at the other side, the long trek taking its toll on all the agents. May had to land the plane in an open field on the opposite side of the compound, lending us the element of surprise. As the team; consisting of Coulson, May, Ward, and Fitz, stealthily made their way through the brush, forest life rustled in the undergrowth. The birds singing their sweet songs, woodpeckers pecking away, completely unaware their day was about to get very violent.

When they finally finished their trudge through the forest, the team examined the facility they were tasked with infiltrating.

"Ward, May, are you ready? Skye can you hear us?" Coulson questioned, turning to face his companions. The agents gave slightly nervous nod in response.

"Yea AC, we can hear you. Oops sorry, I mean Agent Coulson we can hear you." Skye corrected herself over the radio. Coulson rolled his eyes under his eyelids, getting a bit tired of being called 'AC.' He then turned to Fitz, the level 7 agent giving a confident nod to signal he was ready, or as ready as he was going to be, this was just his second op.

"Alright, Ward and May, you need to take out the guards in front. The rest of us will make our way to the bomb room. Once you have the prisoner, meet us back here. Skye do you have a visual?"

"Yes, I just pulled up the infrared camera. We're ready to go on this end."

"Ok, let's go." Ward nodded to May, and they sprung into action.

So many thoughts were going through Coulson's mind; Could it be her? I hope she's alright. Please be ok… He gave his head a small shake to focus on the task at hand. Agents May and Ward crept through the bushes, and one by one the guards at the entrance fell to the ground. Agent May gave the signal all clear signal. Leo looked around nervously before following Coulson into the compound through the large metal doors. Inside the entrance the walls were cement, water running down the walls in stained streams from the ceiling.

"Ok, based on what I am seeing on this end, Ward you and May, you take the left hallway. Coulson keep going forward, and we'll see what we can find. Keep in touch on the radio. Good luck." Agents Ward and May made their way down the left hall as Agent Coulson continued straightforward. A male voice rang loudly in his ears when they reached the end of the passageway, so he crouched close to the wall.

Coulson Motioned to Fitz to stay back, hidden in the shadows, and keep quiet. Agent Coulson entered the room down the hall swiftly, and shot the man to his left, turning around only to be attacked by a hidden guard. Coulson darted around behind the guard and dealt with the issue easily. Glancing around the room for any other hidden reinforcements, he signaled Fitz that the room was clear.

"Nice shot! Make your way down those stairs in front of you. The bomb is down there."

Skye crossed her fingers back on the bus, I hope they will be okay. They then made their way down the stairs toward the bomb.

On the other side of the prison, Agent Melinda and Grant Ward had their hands full; Fighting man after man, it was as if every single guard in the compound was just protecting the mysterious prisoner.

"MAY, WARD! The signature for that force is getting stronger!" Skye shouted frantically at the agent over the radio. Just then, a bright light burst from the room the prisoner was locked inside. They finished off the last of the guards that remained.

"Are you two alright? What was that?"

"Skye, can you see if there is any more guards in the room with the prisoner." Ward and May approached the door with caution awaiting Skye's response.

"Th-there's no one but the prisoner in that room. It's like they vanished." Skye sounded dumbfounded, no one could believe what she was saying. How can people just disappear? May motioned for Ward to cover her as she opened the iron door. May peeked inside for the swiftest second, and sure enough, there was no one in sight, except one person… It was a woman, she was on a wooden chair with her hands bound behind her back. She had a brown sack over her head, frantically turning her head left and right, trying to figure out who was outside the room. Just then there was a loud explosion.

Coulson and Fitz made their way down the staircase, toward the underground room that held the bomb. As they quietly made their way down the narrow, dark and dusty stairs they heard snippets of conversation ahead. "We need to build this bigger… Her radioactive signature is growing to big for this thing to cover. Someone's going to find us… If she doesn't kill us first."

Coulson turned to Fitz with a questioning glance, utterly confused, and Fitz returned with a shrug. Coulson motioned for Fitz to stay put and then he inched closer to the guards. "Why do I always have to miss out on the action?" Fitz murmured, Agent Coulson shot him an irritated look. Coulson snuck into the room at the end of the hall and quickly took out the two guards without much conflict. The agent then signaled Fitz to follow.

Fitz gasped multiple times as he examined the massive bomb in the center of the room. "What is it Fitz?"

"This… This bomb is made up of multiple links, designated to explode at separate times. It looks like they've been adding more links to it over time, producing a mega bomb that will destroy this facility and anything else within a 100-mile radius."

"Which means…?"

"We need to get out of here now. They've built more bombs around the main control panel. The first three bombs will explode before I can reach it!"

"Well then let's get out of here, now."

Ward and May dashed inside and quickly grabbed the woman and raced toward the door as fast as they could. Everyone's ears were ringing from the blast, stumbling about until they finally made their way outside. "Coulson are you and Fitz out?" May practically screamed into the com system. There was static but from what May could get, Agent Coulson spluttered they were outside, and fighting off the last of the guards. Agent Ward led the way out into the sun, racing toward the plane with athletic ease as the facility exploded behind them.

When Coulson, Fitz, Ward, May, and the mystery woman reached the plane, May left Ward to take the prisoner to the lab to be inspected for wounds and disease.

When Grant entered the lab, Jemma was at his side in a flash. "Oh poor thing, can we take this sack off her head now?" Jemma asked pointing to the scratchy, woolen bag on the prisoner as the plane took off. She set a hand on the counter to steady herself as the plane soared into the air and away from Afghanistan.

"Yes, I will set her on the hospital bed. Until we know she's not a threat, she'll need to wear these." Ward put a pair of what looked like alien hand-coifs on the woman and then he set her on the bed.

"Alright, let's get this off you shall we?" Jemma slowly took the sack off of the woman's head. The woman had a pale complexion, her face was covered in bruises and cuts, brown hair that fell to her hips, and hazel eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jemma. You're safe now." Jemma held out a hand to shake. The woman responded politely and shook back with a slight smile.

"What's your name? I'll have to put it into the computer to identify you." The woman nodded in response, but she hesitated with her name.

"My name is Marina, Marina Goodwell."

* * *

**Merry late Christmas! (:**


	5. Update!

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I WILL be posting a new chapter soon!**

**I re-posted chapters 0-2!**

**(Grammar problems, etc)**

**If there is anything you think would be good in the story let me know. (:**

**I will put SkyWard in this story I think that is a wonderful idea! :D**

**If you have any ideas for couples let me know!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**:D**


End file.
